Roronoa Kai
Biography Roronoa Kai, also known as "Demon Slayer" Kai, is the first mate of the Avenger Pirates and a former bounty hunter and Ronin. He was the first member to join the crew, and, to date, is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in it after the Captain. His fame as a master swordsman and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes led others to believe he was the true captain of the crew before he obtained his first bounty, while a few people believe him to be the first mate. He is one of the top four fighters in the crew alongside Saber, Konoka, and Zackery, and his dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Kai is also regarded as one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "New Generation". He currently has a bounty of 10,000,000 Beli. HISTORY As a child growing up in the East Blue without a father or mother, Kai was no ordinary child. He was lonely and depressed, wishing that his parents would come back for him. They abandoned this child at the age of 6 with a good friend of theirs from the Marines, Warren D. Ralph. Kai would practice at a new dojo that opened up in his village with his best friend, Morion. They trained together since they were 8, until 8 years later, when Morion left to enlist to the Marines. Kai left the dojo, being the best swordsman there, he needed to test his skills on the world as a Bounty Hunter/Ronin. After a few years of being a bounty hunter, Kai came back to the village inorder to visit his adoptive father. As he entered the village, he went to a traveling restaurant that goes by, The Baratieaa. While eating, a bandit with a bounty of 1,000,000 Beli causes a ruckus which gains Kai’s attention. He swiftly takes out the bandit and hands the bounty money to the chef, Zackery, as payment for his food and the damage caused. Kai heads home to find Warren painting a picture which he says was “an invisionment for the future.” As Kai was resting, he felt some disrespect coming from someone in the village. When he found the person, he challenged them to a battle, in which they accepted. They fought long and hard, but just when Kai was about to start getting serious, he lost. Kai woke up back at home as Warren was finishing his painting, and Kai took this opportunity to leave in secret. When he left, he made it back to his dinghy, which he used to leave onto another island. On his way, The Baratieaa was sailing next to him, and Konoka called out to him, asking him to join his crew. Kai reluctantly accepts and uses Geppo to get to Konoka, and gets him onto the dinghy. After a day of sailing, they arrive at a port of an island know as Janjan Island, this is where they found their soon to be Captain, Monkey D. Saber, son of Luffy and Nami. This is also when they find about the death of Monkey D. Luffy. Saber agreed to join their crew, unless he could be Captain. Konoka made a bet with him, that if he could learn one of Kai’s sword techniques he could be Captain. Saber reluctantly accepted the bet, and Kai and Saber went into the forest to train. During their training, Saber vented to Kai about their fathers as Kai had never met his father, yet this boy has. Kai became furious and almost cut Saber in half. PERSONALITY This character is... APPEARANCE This character looks like... Relationships Other characters that know this character are... Quotes "You son of a bitch! You drank my Sake!" To his Capt. Saber after he drank his Sake. Powers and Abilities Did you know that this character... Trivia Kai’s name was originally supposed to be ”Kenpachi” and short for “Ken” meaning sword. Robin did not approve of this name so she went with Kai as it usually associated with fire, the fire that burns bright in Kai. Even though Kai is seen drinking Sake all the time, his favorite drink is Apple Juice which is his secret love. Kai‘s favorite color is green, so even though he was born with black hair from his mother, he dyes his hair green.